The present invention relates in general to an audio noise gate and pertains, more particularly, to a noise gate that automatically removes high frequency noise.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved audio noise gate and one which in particular is adapted to automatically remove high frequency noise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved high frequency noise gate that is adapted to roll-off the upper portion of the audio spectrum, say above 1.5 KHz when no high frequencies are present in the audio signal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved high frequency noise gate the will not only minimize compressor hiss pumping at high sustain settings, but will also assist in removing hiss and buzz from single coil pick-ups or any other special effects devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a high frequency noise gate that is adapted to automatically turn off hiss at a relatively slow rate (slow release time) when notes are held and that furthermore turns off the hiss quickly when notes are stopped short. The noise gate of this invention adjusts its own release time; quickly for staccato notes and slowly for notes held for infinite sustain.